ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Reborn
'"A king... The king must be greedier than any other. He must laugh louder and rage harder. He must exemplify the extreme of all things, good and evil. That is why his retainers envy and adore him. And why the flames of aspiration, to be as the king is, can burn within his people.   "' -Reborn-kun reminding the fellow kings of Greece on what's important about being a King Reborn is second son of Zeus and Hera and is known by all as the God of Dragons and Ice. He is also the King of Dragonia. Appearance Gilgamesh.600.993195.jpg|Reborn in regular clothes Reborn in armor.jpg|Reborn in Armor Olympus form.jpg|Reborn in his casual apperance Reborn 13.jpg|Reborn in a more kingly apperance Reborn is a tall and dignified young man with golden hair that is seen mostly put down (but at times stands up like a flame). He is described as handsome with an handsome face, and his eyes, crimson like blood, are visibly not those of a human and give off a mysterious radiance that makes people wither. He has a well toned body and is said to give off almost a golden aura that makes even the hottest of flames afraid to come close to him. His very presence is said to lift the morale of his people highly. Personality Reborn is known to be the greatest king of kings. He places Olympus and Dragonia as his top priorities and is highly protective of his family and his people. Reborn is known to be very kind and easy to approach, but due to his overwhelming presence he gives off people tend to be shy or flustered. He is also known to be very Charismatic for any army led by him will have a tremendous increase in abilities because an egotistical Reborn radiating with self-confidence is sure to boost the morale of his army to an extremely high level. Reborn is respected and loved by all his people and implies a heavy rule that there are no social classes in Dragonia and that everyone is equal, he makes sure both those who have many and both who have little are both important to Dragonia. Despite his kingly manner Reborn is also someone who lives on the thrill of adventure he is eager to discover knew things and meet powerful foe all over the world, his overly excited nature tends to cause the royal guard quite a handful as Reborn even sneaks out of the castle to stroll off for the night. However as great as a person Reborn sounds, he is not a God without faults, Reborn being the brother of Athena and Ares he is known to be the middle of the two despite not siding with evil nor good Reborn is a warrior first and foremost and loves the thrill of battle, while he does not encourage youth to shed blood, deep down inside the inner dragon in Reborn yearns for battle, and Reborn has even stated he feels more at home on the battlefield. History Since ancient times there was a god, who was free like the air itself destine to rule a great country, this was the God of Dragons Reborn who also became known as the King of kings, who would rule the mystical country of Dragonia and this is his tale of conquest, Reborn was born the second son to Zeus and Hera, and is the younger brother of Ares and Athena. Reborn was born a prodigy, he was smart as Athena, and strong as Ares. Despite both his siblings hating each other they both loved Reborn and the rest can be said for Olympus. Reborn was kind to everyone and displaying great promise of being a future god and was a very adventurous kid. As time passed Reborn was always seen alone studying, going on adventures and learning about the world with his Mother Hera who he developed a close relationship with. Reborn would constantly study the art of warfare and become a great warrior at only the age of 10. One day Reborn saw his siblings attend their festivals in their honor Athena in Athens and Areas in Sparta. However Reborn was a god who had no title at the time and was unable to be acknowledge fully anywhere in Greece. Reborn was in constant struggling find himself unable to see how he was able to be God of something worthy, until one day he read a book that told of a creature that was strong enough to rival the Gods themselves, these creatures were known as "Dragons". Reborn fascinated to find these creatures and wanted prove himself among Greece and the Gods that he can attain great power by defeating these creatures in battle. So he studied them hourlessly and read countless books and all said they contain a ability to breath fire that holds the same measure of heat as the sun. Conflicted on what to do Reborn studied for two years and created the Forbidden ability known as'' Ice Dragon Slayer Magic'' which he created a new Element that was stronger than any body of water in the sea to fight that hell fire the dragons possess. Reborn set off to heart of the Dragons the kingdom of Dragonia which hovers high in the sky over Greece. Reborn was informed the Kingdom was under the demonic ruling of the Dragon King Pathos who enslaved his people and was tearing the kingdom apart. Reborn entered the king's court angered about the state of the people and approached the king and challenged him. The king Pathos laughed at the small boy asking what a child could do, the king than stared at Reborn's eyes knowing he was the child of Zeus as the king was determined to send Olympus a message as he was gonna take Zeus' son's head as trophy he said to reborn laughing as he accepted and instantly blow a large amount of the deadly fire at Reborn intending to end him in one move. Reborn looked at the fire and was not moving as he breathed in deeply and exhaled softly as the room felt a cool chill pass by and suddenly in a instant not only the fire, but King Pathos was also Frozen solid in Ice and suddenly shattered as the Dragon King's crown fell down onto Reborn's head. Suddenly Reborn excited to tell his father of his victory felt a unknown power and suddenly began began to transform as the Crown suddenly broke as Reborn was growing scales and wings as he was becoming a Dragon, although the process was also causing Reborn to lose much blood and the power was eating him from the inside. However Reborn saw this as a chance to attain the power he needs to become the God he strives to be one with great power to protect others. So through sheer willpower Reborn conquered the power inside him and after a while, standing in his place a large red golden Dragon and stood proud and smiled as he finally found his calling as he heard the cheers of the people of Dragonia they were free and they are happy to not have the only a king, but they finally have a God to protect them. And the very day Reborn did not only become a King of land who accepted him, he became something greater he became Reborn, God of Dragons. Abilities Reborn is known to be the "One of the Strongest God of Olympus" who at times has single handily defended Olympus on multiple occasions. His physically prowess and tactical knowledge of warfare has been praised by his sister and brother who are both Gods of War and he has trained for centuries mastering his powers, he is also the most experience in Actual Combat than any god in Olympus only being rivaled by Ares (who posses a higher power in terms of pure strength) and he prefers to take Defensive style over offensive preferring to think out his attacks. Reborn is sought out to be the final fight most warriors wish having as Reborn is what most men strive to be and is known have the strongest army in existence (Atlantis in the strongest in terms of navy). Reborn is extremely powerful only being stopped by his Father Zeus or a select few of heroes. Ice Dragon Slayer: Reborn unlike being known as the God of Dragons, he is also known by less as the God of Ice. Reborn is the known as the Ice Dragon God Slayer he is master of the element of Ice and the living embodiment of it able to create large objects, and make creations that could aid him in battle. Reborn is also able to freeze anything around him including himself or others. Reborn's Ice is so cold normal flames or Lava harbor almost now power to melt it. Reborn also is the sole user of the Absolute Zero technique allowing Reborn to literally freeze time up to 9 seconds and is able to do whatever he wishes in those 9 seconds before resuming time. Close Combat Expert: Reborn has been personally trained by the great Teacher Chiron in the art of Pankration a Greece martial art the has been around since ancient Greece. The art is a combination of boxing and wrestling, with kicks and grapples being a main factor as well. On a side note, most people actually do not know about this factor about Reborn as he is seen wielding a lance in battle (and has rarely ever been disarmed) preferring to keep enemies at a distance, despite that misconception Reborn is strong enough to defeat hundreds of men in battle or even fight giants the size of mountains with his fists alone. Some who have witnessed this say he is perhaps stronger without a spear as Reborn is not required to be discipline to the way of the lance and with Pankration reek havoc with brute force. Knowledge of the Sages: Besides Reborn being famous for his Ice and Mastery over the Lance, Reborn was known for something much bigger, Reborn was known to be have intellect and knowledge over not only the battlefield, but life as well. Reborn in truth knows every way there is to fight, and every way to lead as a King. Reborn is a man who knowledge was praised and nurture through the Sages of Greece who knew the young god perhaps "knows too much about the world" Treasure of Dragonia: Reborn in his time of conquest and reign has gather vast amounts of treasures all over the world, the exact number is unknown as that knowledge has far exceeded that of Reborn's. However he is able to use these treasures, by creating golden like portals that transports all his weapons to him and allows him to fire them directly at his enemies from the small portals. Master of the Spear; Kroniid: While many heroes master, the sword, or the bow, Reborn is a master of the lance and has devoted himself to it proudly. Reborn being deadly even without a weapon, he wields the mighty lance, "Kroniid" given to him by Apollo, in which was made by taking a piece from the sun and was shaped into a Lace which gives, Reborn the ability to nullify any magical attack with the spear, and is even able to throw the spear and warp where ever he threw it. However the strongest ability of this weapon allows Reborn to physically conjure fire directly from the sun, which flames can only be matched by those in the from the underworld. Enhanced Strength and Agility: Reborn is known to be one of the strongest gods in Olympus in term of Physique as he was strong enough to challenge giants that were sizes of Mountains at the early tender age of 10. He is able to easily lift 300 tons without a sweet and is able to take a severe beating. Reborn is also known to be extremely agile not in terms in speed, but in reaction and counter attacks as he is known to be a counter fighter, waiting for a weakness and than strike. Pride Alteration: This is perhaps Reborn's most darkest secret he keeps from most of the gods of Greece, Reborn is known at times to be extremely prideful when in a battle so much he won't fight weaker opponents and feels not hate for them but pity. This state of mind has than been developed as a personal ability to Reborn. The more Reborn is feels he will win a fight the stronger he becomes overall, he even has the ability to make his aura so powerful it can knock anyone who doesn't posses a single ounce of willpower. Also Reborn cannot be tricked into self-doubt as he will not tricked unless defeated in battle. However this ability can be negated if he finds himself fighting a personal who can be consider his equal. If that is the case this ability will not effect that person and will remain like that even if said opponent becomes weaker with time, the effect will not be active to them since''' "at a point in their life" Reborn has respected said person. Strength and Weakness Reborn is a very powerful god, perhaps many of the very few who could rival Zeus himself, with a slim chance of victory, however as strong as a God he is, he is not perfect some listed below our his strengths and weakness: '''Strengths: *Reborn is has a active ability called, Dragon's Raging Will, 'meaning he harbors a intense amount of willpower, and is the King of all Dragons, meaning anyone who tries to take over his body or mind will be force to face the dragon inside of him, who is wild, and dangerous. This means Reborn is unable to affected by any form of Mind Control, or is unable to fully take over his body. *Reborn is a pure devoted Defensive fighter, as he wields not only a Lance, that allows him to conjure fire, nullify Magical attacks, and warp, he also is able to create anything with his Ice manipulation making him a walking fortress. However this can be completely changed if he is forced to abandon his lance and use Pankration, making him a offensive monster, with weak defense. *Reborn is impervious to any from of Ice, Dragon-related, or Lance based attacks. *Grows stronger the more he believes he will win the fight thanks to his, Pride. 'Weakness: Since I do not wish to reveal my character's weakness as that will be foolish I will lay down five hints that give off a weakness if solved: * Hint 1: If Siegfried weakness was his back, what would a Dragon's be? * Hint 2: A lion is nothing without its mighty claws. * Hint 3: If the gods are gold, what are humans? * Hint 4: The thing that steams all forms of love lies, is simply a frail fragile thing. * Hint 5: Even the snake's mightiest bite can slay a dragon? However I'll be nice and offer one weakness, btw real quick have you seen Reborn's abilities there are so many?!?!?! I wonder if that's really a good or bad thing? Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Weapon User